


Wishes of the Past

by Lunlun



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Moving On, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/pseuds/Lunlun
Summary: Quark has become old, he's sitting in his own mansion, contemplating about the things he's achieved and those that seem to have possible but never became true
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek), Quark/Odo (implied), Quark/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wishes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a fic where Quark and Odo get together, it isn't even a fic where the two of them really see each other after all those years, it's about yearnings and those things in the past one wishes have happened but they didn't, about being happy with ones life but still missing something

Quark’s sitting on a latinum plated rocking chair on the veranda of his huge mansion and looking out into the vastness that is his moon. His very own, very personal moon. And his very personal mansion. Now his cousin Geila couldn’t be as smug anymore. Admittedly Quark had ruined Geila years back in the peak of his own youth but that was beside the point. Geila could never brag to Quark anymore.

Quark sighs, rocking forth and back, thinking for the most part about his life, about everything that has happened until he came to this point. The intrigue, the pain and the squabbles he’s won and very rarely lost.

He wasn’t young anymore, his joints hurt when he moved, his eyes watered when he looked into the distance, his ears ached without reason.

His eyes wander over his garden, jumping little lobelings running from right to left as they tried to form their first transaction like true Ferengis. His grand-grandchildren and his grand-grand nephews. He truly has become old. So old and weak. But he achieved what he wanted to achieve, so what if it had taken him a lifetime? So what of it if he’s done it less Ferengi like?

Quark closes his eyes.

Sometimes he wishes his strength back, to be able to go out into the universe as he’s done when he was 20 and explore new places, to find new unsuspecting clients. To feel like Quark again.

He opens his eyes as a light breeze wafts over his face, bringing with it some coolness against the sharp sunlight.

What he wouldn’t give to be as young and naïve as he’s been, so full of greed about his future. So full of want and need.

“What are you thinking of, old man?”

Quark harrumphs and then coughs.

“Easy, drink some water.”

Wordlessly nodding Quark reaches out for the glass on the table beside him and takes a small sip as soon as his cough allows him to. “Of strength.” Quark answers. Settling back into his chair. “Of youth.”

“But you’ve achieved everything.”

Quark nods with a seldom smile on his face. “Not everything.” Quark admits. Looks to his side, sees Odo’s tall, young form.

“You bought a moon, have a wife, a family, children, grandchildren. What could you possibly want more?”

Quark gives Odo a last look, then turns to the sunset. What indeed…

A voice is to hear from the inside of his home.

“Dear? I’ve made fresh tube grubs.”

Quark hears the shuffling from the house behind him, Odo’s image replaced by his wife’s soft features as she places the plate full of wriggling tube grubs on the table.

“Do you want me to chew them for you?” She says with a smile as she settles in her own chair beside Quark.

Quark looks at her, she’s everything he should’ve wished. And truly wishes. He’s sure that he does. They had such a wonderful life together. She’s given him her youth and he’s given her his. She was a lovely woman, a lovely Ferengi wife.

“Not today, dear, not today.” Quark smiles and turns back to the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!  
> Comments add to my life,  
> Help me become an immortal


End file.
